ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reunion of Genis and Presea
Marty lets the gang entered his home and sees a little trouble. Marty's dad falls behind on his payment, a strange boy feels embarrassed and a girl who has an Exsphere on her. Kiva: No way... Genis: Presea! Presea: Genis? It's good to see you. Are these your new friends? Kiva: Yep, that's us. Presea: Is Raine with you, Genis? Raine: Yes, I'm here. Presea: Good. Captain Ratchet, thank you for looking after Genis and Raine. Ratchet: No problem. Say, how did you know about us? Kiva: Yeah. Presea: I saw the 'television' and I saw Genis and Raine battle a huge monster in a city called Riverton. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: Drako... Presea: So that's the enemy that attacked Riverton. Where is he? Kiva: Well, uh... Raine: Don't worry, Presea. Drako is already destroyed. Kiva: Yeah and I'm-- Presea: Kiva, I wish to thank you for all you have done to make the Republic stay strong. Kiva: You're welcome. Anyway, I'm taking the Mark of Mastery exam. Presea: Very good. Who's your teacher? Kiva: Reia is. - Presea was shocked to see Reia out of everyone else. Presea: Reia, you truly are amazing. I will be looking forward to fight by your side. Ratchet: Wow.. Sounds like Reia has a big fan. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Th-- Thank you, Presea. Presea: Is 'The Mark of Mastery Exam' the main reason you're here? Reia: Part of it. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: We also heard that the Heartless just showed in town. Presea: Heartless.. So, that's what the symbol, on them, stands for.. Kiva: Yep. Presea: Go ahead and get some rest. I shall stand watch until I call you. Kiva, you may continue your training if you wish. Kiva: Alright. Thanks, Presea. - After dinner, the gang rested while Reia decided to take meditation instead. Kiva spotted her and it'll be up to her to either continue her training with her master or slack off and sleep with Terra. With her decision made, Kiva finds Reia taking meditation in the living room. Kiva: Hey, Reia. I'm willing to continue training with you. Reia: I understand. Sit. - Kiva sit down and stood Reia face to face. Reia: If you're going to stop Zemo, you're going to learn how to outsmart him and teleport from behind. Have you learn this skill before? Kiva: I've never teleport before. Reia: I see.. Learning this skill will acquire two phases - clearing the mind in a short notice and using energy to quickly disappear in one location and reappear into another. You can learn the first phase tonight. I'm allowing you to enter my mind and see what I can do. Kiva: Okay, master. - Somehow shocked to hear Kiva's words but quickly gets back on track, Reia placed her hands on Kiva's head and the two close eyes, stood silently. Reia's spiritual energy flows between the two as they appeared into the 17th century northern Germany, high up in the mountains. Kiva: Wow... Reia: There are many mythologies in this world. I believe that the Norse mythology is my favorite subject to study. Kiva: Sweet. Reia: Anyway... *grabbed her Power Pole* The teleport skill only works on a short distance, depending on the right time to use it. The best strategy to use it is when an enemy tries to charge-attack you. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: The time has come for you to learn...to be a true master. Come at me. Kiva: You got it! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and spars with Reia. Hit by hit, both the student and master are matched until Reia quickly teleports, placed her weapon next to her student and this caught Kiva off-guard again. Kiva: Time to teleport behind! Reia: No. But don't worry. - Reia helped Kiva back up. Reia: You're learning. If someone has that skill to strike you down, don't hesitate to strike back. Focus on your senses, clear your mind. Kiva: Alright, master. Reia: *coughs* Okay, want to try again? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Very well. - Reia and Kiva moved away from each other and stood face to face once again. Reia used Ventus' fighting style this time. Reia: Come on. - Kiva charged towards Reia, but Reia teleported behind Kiva. With her senses cleared for a few seconds, Kiva blocked Reia's counterattack and the two backed off. Reia: Good. You've got the defense strategy down well. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: If you like, you can learn the offense strategy too. Kiva: I'll think about it, master. Reia: I have to be honest with you. This is the first time I actually trained someone. Kiva: That's neat. Reia: I'm sure Gohan will be surprised to see me like this.. Kiva: I know. Reia: Presea is about to wake us up. Are you ready to return? Kiva: Yes, master. - The world around them disappeared and the two reappeared back at Marty's house. Kiva: Alright! - Reia lets her hands go. Reia: I like to know.. How did you feel about the training ground you see before you? Kiva: It was peaceful, master. Reia: Good. That's what I thought as well. Presea: Doctor Brown just called. He has requested some help in the shopping mall parking lot. Kiva: Well, let's head over there. Reia: Okay, let's go. - The gang heads on over to the mall to meet up with Marty. Category:Scenes